


Le spa du futur

by malurette



Category: Futurama
Genre: Drabble, Gen, curse the discrepancies between different words counters and languages, spa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Amy est une femme nouvelle quand elle ressort du Spa. Littéralement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les merveilles du spa du futur !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Futurama  
>  **Personnages :** Amy Wong et Leela Turanga  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Matt Groening & la Fox, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Amy est une femme nouvelle. »  
> d’après Jainas> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Amy est une femme nouvelle quand elle ressort du Spa. Littéralement. La thalassothérapie au trentième siècle quand on a la fortune Wong pour se payer le plus grand luxe, c’est du sérieux.  
Elle marine dans des essences coûteuses. On la purge de toutes ses toxines. On détruit sa peau entière pour en fait pousser une toute neuve avec une fraîcheur de bébé. On stimule ses follicules pour faire pousser ses cheveux aussi longs que désiré. On efface neurochimiquement les mauvais souvenirs.

Leela prétend ne pas être jalouse…


End file.
